The Homestay of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: Haruhi comes to America during December for a homestay under the impression it is with a typical American family. Haruhi soon discovers her host is abnormal. Haruhi strong-arms her host into coming to Japan at the start of North High's school year. The sudden addition of an American grabs a certain person's interest and then things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of its characters

 _Japanese is in italics_ English is normal font

"" is external dialogue

'' is internal dialogue

The Homestay of Haruhi Suzumiya

My American Friend

It was the beginning of a new term at North High. Haruhi's class gained a new student. "Please introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher instructed. The boy nodded to the teacher and then bowed to the class. He opened a notebook and began speaking to the class glancing down every so often at the notebook.

" _I'm sorry. I know a little Japanese._ _My name is_ Aaron _. I am an American_. _Suzumiya-san and I friends_." The boy pointed to himself and Haruhi.

" _Suzumiya insisted on traveling to America despite not knowing much English and this boy's family was chosen to house her during her stay."_ The teacher clarified.

 _"_ Suzumiya-san want me to come to Japan but not enough time for me to learn Japanese. I buy these special hearing aids from vending machine to translate Japanese into English for me. _"_ Aaron explained inventing hand motions to go along with his explanation to try and go along with what he was saying to the class. Most of the students did understand his broken english. He was wearing two strange devices, one around each ear.

' _They actually sell stuff like that in vending machines_?' Kyon wondered, twirling his pencil in his hand.

"My American friend," Haruhi stood up and wiped her nose. "No trouble. Okay!" She gave him a thumbs up, a big smile on her face.

" _Thank you."_ Aaron shyly responded.

' _This is all her fault and she's acting like it's no big deal._ ' Sighed Kyon. Haruhi didn't realize that sometimes her actions caused trouble for other people.

"I very glad you here now." Haruhi folded her arms. "We have lots of fun, okay?" She gave him another big smile and thumbs up.

" _You can have the empty seat."_ The teacher told him. Aaron noticed the empty seat and sat down putting his bag next to his chair.

" _Alright everyone take out your math homework._ " The new school environment confused Haruhi's American guest. Teachers not the students would change rooms at the beginning of a new subject. During Lunch most students ate in the classroom. At the end of the day the students cleaned the classroom before going to club activities or going home. Kyon approached the boy after the final bell rang.

" _How was your first day?"_

"Different from my school."

 _'I'll bet.'_ Thought Kyon. ' _I can't believe how selfish Haruhi is. I mean it's not like it's out of character for her to do selfish things but forcing a foreigner to come to Japan that's a new record.'_

 _"Kyon!"_ Haruhi was waiting for him in the doorway. " _Hurry! Come on! If you're late I'll make you pay a penalty."_ Haruhi dashed away.

"Where did _Suzumiya-san_ go?" Wondered Aaron.

" _It would be easier if I show you."_ Kyon beckoned for Aaron to follow him. Aaron understood the hand motion and followed Kyon. They arrived outside of the SOS Brigade clubroom. Aaron looked at the sign. "Is this an after school club?"

" _I guess you could call it that."_ Kyon opened the door. The SOS Brigade was sitting around the long table with Haruhi at her desk staring at the computer screen.

" _You're late!"_ Haruhi stood up, pointing at Kyon. " _Your punishment is to go buy snacks for all of us. Oh?"_ She saw Aaron standing behind Kyon. "My American friend, welcome to SOS Brigade."

" _Hello_." Aaron politely bowed to the rest of the members.

" _A new member."_ Koizumi grinned resting his head in his hand.

" _Nice to meet you."_ Mikuru smiled. Nagato glanced up from her book and then returned her gaze back to the novel.

" _He doesn't speak much Japanese."_ Explained Kyon.

" _How will we communicate with him?"_ Asked Mikuru.

' _His hearing aides translate Japanese into English for him and we all know enough English to properly understand him.'_ Kyon explained. ' _Shoot I didn't consider Nagato. She hasn't had English classes like the rest of us._ He shot her a worried glance. Nagato saw Kyon expression.

" _Do not worry I am well versed in many languages_." Nagato informed him.

" _I am glad to meet you_." Aaron said respectfully bowing.

" _Us too_ _."_ Mikuru energetically answered.

" _I look forward to working together."_ Koizumi replied. " _Where are you from_ _?"_

"Chicago." Aaron responded. "Do you know Chicago?"

" _I've heard of it."_ Koizumi acknowledged.

" _He also took me to this one place for… uh_ hot dog _I think that's what they're called._ _They're served in a poppy seed bun with mustard, chopped onions, relish, a pickle spear, hot peppers, and a green tomato. It's a local delicacy he told me."_

 _"Sounds tasty."_ Mikuru clapped her hands together.

" _Right? It was really good!"_ Haruhi quivered remembering the taste. " _His family and the owners of the restaurant were friends so we got the meal for free."_ Haruhi boasted.

" _So I guess you're staying with Haruhi?"_ Kyon assumed.

 _"Yes_. She lent me a sleeping bag to use."

"What do you guys do here anyway?" Aaron asked changing the subject.

" _We investigate mysterious things_." Declared Haruhi. " _As well as spreading excitement all over the world."_

"Sounds fun. Can I join?" Kyon held up his arms in an "x" to try and deter Aaron from saying more but it was too late.

" _You want to join?"_ Haruhi paused for a moment before running over and grabbing Aaron's hands. She shook them up and down. "I'm very happy! You can join us."

' _He doesn't know what he's getting into_.' Kyon rubbed his forehead.

" _Asahina-san why don't you make some tea for our new Brigade member?_ " Suggested Koizumi.

" _Oh, um… right._ " Mikuru disappeared behind the dry erase board to change into her maid costume.

"What is she doing?" Wondered Aaron

" _Asahina-san is changing into her maid outfit. She can't serve tea without it._ "

"Maid outfit?" Aaron quickly turned to Koizumi.

" _Um… do you like green or black tea?"_ Mikuru asked stepping out from behind the dry erase board. Aaron couldn't answer because he was entranced by how pretty Mikuru looked in her maid outfit.

' _Oh Asahina-san why do you have to be so cute?_ ' Thought Kyon. Aaron had to slap himself in the face before responding.

"Green tea, please."

" _Coming right up_." Mikuru bowed and then got to work making the tea. " _Here._ " She handed the cup to Aaron who accepted it with both hands. " _Be careful it's hot_."

"YAH!" Mikuru's warning had come a bit too late. Mikuru, Haruhi, and Koizumi snickered to themselves.

" _There is nothing on today's agenda so I'm going to end Brigade activities early._ " Announced Haruhi. " _However, be on the lookout for abnormal occurrences on your way home._ "

"Good tea _."_ Aaron told Mikuru.

" _I'm glad._ " Smiled Mikuru. " _I'll make more tomorrow so please look forward to it_."

" _Yes_." Promised Aaron. The Brigade members walked to the main gate together before splitting up to head home. Once they reached Haruhi's apartment she took out her key and unlocked the door. Aaron took a few steps inside before he realized his mistake and removed his shoes. Haruhi told him not to worry about it and placed her coat over the couch in her living room. Aaron put his coat over one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Hey Haruhi, what do you feel like eating tonight?" Aaron asked as he rolled up his sleeves. It was his turn to cook for the two of them.

" _Yakisoba, lots of vegetables."_ She answered plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

"Alright." Aaron took out a pot, a frying pan, and a strainer. He turned two burners on high heat. He filled the pot with water and put it on the stove. He placed the strainer in the sink and then opened the refrigerator. He removed a multitude of vegetables. He took out a large knife and began chopping the vegetables. He then returned to the refrigerator and grabbed the cooking oil. He poured some into the frying pan. It sizzled as it made contact with the hot iron. He lowered the heat under the frying pan. The water still needed to boil so Aaron placed the package of Yakisoba next to the stove. He overheard the water bubbling so he set down the knife and opened the package of yakisoba and dropped the noodles into the pot. Aaron set the seasoning package aside as he stirred the noodles with a fork. Once the noodles were ready, he added the seasoning before turning off the heat under the pot. He drained the noodles and then dumped them into the skillet and added the chopped vegetables. The vegetables and noodles sizzled. Aaron turned up the heat under the frying pan. He looked like a professional chef skillfully tossing the noodles and vegetables into the air and catching the lot in the frying pan. When he was certain the dish was done he turned the heat off and transferred the yakisoba onto a plate. He stuck the fork he used to stir the noodles into the yakisoba and brought it to Haruhi who was watching a talk show.

"Here you are _._ " He handed her the plate.

" _Thanks."_ Haruhi's face lit up as she took her first bite. " _It's so good."_ She said with the fork in her mouth. Aaron went back to the kitchen and finished his own dinner.

"You live here all by yourself?" Aaron was surprised that Haruhi owned an apartment even though she was in high school.

Haruhi nodded. " _My Mom and Dad send me money to pay the rent. They work a lot but sometimes we're able to spend a day on the weekend as a family…_ " Haruhi trailed off. " _I wish I could see them more often though."_ Aaron's father was sometimes busier during certain parts of the year but he always made time to be with Aaron after work or go to the movies during the weekend. After Haruhi and Aaron finished eating the two went to Haruhi's room to work on homework. They sat on opposite sides of the low table in the middle of her room.

"Um, _Suzumiya-san?"_ Haruhi looked up at Aaron. She put one elbow on the table and placed her cheek against her fist. "I don't understand this math equation." Haruhi sighed. She stood up, walked over, and sat down next to Aaron.

"X _equals five so if three times_ X _is equal to four minus the solution of_ Y*Z _then_ Y _must be six._ " Haruhi scribbled down the explanation on the homework for Aaron.

" _Thanks._ " Half an hour later Haruhi dropped her pencil on the low table and made a grunting noise as a she stretched her arms over her head, interlocking her fingers. " _It's pretty late. I'm going to go to sleep_."

"Okay, good night _."_ Aaron replied without looking up. He was still doing homework. Haruhi began stripping. She threw her dirty clothes into the hamper next to her bed. After she put on her pajamas, Haruhi left her room to go brush her teeth. When she returned Aaron was hunched over the low table fast asleep His head resting on top of his arms. His shoulders rose and fell in time with his breathing. Haruhi put her left hand on her hip and smiled. She took the blanket off of her bed and draped it over Aaron.

" _Goodnight, my American friend_." Haruhi went over to the light switch and turned the lights in her room off. She was careful not to trip over Aaron in the darkness as she made her way to her bed. Once she was pulled the cover over her body, Haruhi closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

AN:

· The description of a typical school day is mostly based on what I've observed from slice of life anime

· My family and the owners of a hot dog restaurant are close friends so I get meals for free on occasion. The hot dog I described is what's known as a "Chicago style" hot dog.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of its characters

 _Japanese is in italics_ English is normal font

"" is external dialogue

'' is internal dialogue

The Homestay of Haruhi Suzumiya

The Borrowing of Aaron

Aaron awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. He yawned. 'I must have fallen asleep trying to finish my homework.' He went to the guest room, his room during his stay, and changed out his old clothes and into new ones. The school said it would have Aaron's uniform ready today so he'd change once he got to school. Aaron brushed his teeth and combed his hair before following the aroma of food to the kitchen. Haruhi greeted him. She was wearing an apron over her uniform and her hair was tied in a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in her way while cooking.

" _Did you sleep well?"_

"Sorry I slept in your room" Apologized Aaron.

"No worry." Haruhi dismissed his worry. " _I was tempted to draw on your face though_."

"I'm glad you didn't _._ Wow, it smells really good."

" _Do you want something?"_ She asked.

"Yes, some toast and orange juice." Haruhi put two slices of bread in the toaster. She retrieved the grape jam and orange juice from the refrigerator. She poured a cup of orange juice and then put the carton back into the refrigerator. Haruhi took a knife out of the silverware drawer and placed it on the dinning room table along with the jam. She then went back to the kitchen for the glass of orange juice. She put it near the jam and knife.

" _Oh yeah, there's a package for you. It was outside when I went to get the paper."_ Haruhi set the large brown box on top of the table. Aaron checked the sender.

"It's from my Dad." Aaron opened the box. Inside was an assortment of triangular pastries and a note. Aaron flipped the note open and looked it over.

" _What does it say?"_ Haruhi peered over Aaron's shoulder on her tiptoes.

"My Dad sent me hamantashen for Purim." Aaron and his father are Jewish something Haruhi discovered when she saw there was no Christmas tree in their apartment despite it being the week before Christmas. At first Judaism seemed mysterious to Haruhi just like aliens, time travelers, and ESPers however, the more Aaron told Haruhi about Judaism the less mysterious the religion became. Haruhi still thought Aaron was weird because he didn't celebrate Christmas but he wasn't at the same level as aliens, time travelers, and ESPers.

" _So what do you do on_ Purrim?" She asked.

"You dress up in costume and eat these things." Aaron held up a hamentashen. "They come in a bunch of flavors."

Hey _I know,"_ Haruhi had that ever so familiar look in her eyes.

Kyon felt a chill run down his spine as he was eating breakfast. ' _I feel a great disturbance in the force and I think I know who's behind it.'_ He frowned.

" _We'll have_ _an_ _SOS Brigade_ Purrim _Party._ _Bring the box to school and we'll put it in the club room for the party after school."_

"Okay." Aaron brought the box of hamantashen to school and put in the clubroom for the after school party.

" _Welcome to the SOS Brigade's First Annual_ Purrim _Party!"_

" _Now hold on,"_ Kyon began.

 _"All objections are overruled by your Brigade leader."_

Kyon crossed his arms. ' _I knew Haruhi was up to something.'_

" _Um, what is_ Purrim?" Asked Mikuru.

" _It's a Jewish holiday where you wear costumes and eat these."_ Haruhi pulled some hamantashen out of the box to show Mikuru.

" _Fascinating."_ Koizumi took one of the pastries out of the box and studied it. He undid the plastic wrapping and took a bite. " _It's filled with strawberry syrup._ " Kyon decided to try one. He took one with a yellowish filling. ' _It's banana cream. It tastes just like a banana cream pie.'_

" _Hold on you two."_ Haruhi interrupted their snacking. " _You have to put on a costume as well."_

" _But the only costumes here are Asahina-san's cosplays_." Pointed out Kyon.

"Kyu kyu kyu." Haruhi grinned. " _Ta da!_ " She presented an amidakuji (ladder lottery) " _This is how we'll assign costumes. Three girls and three boys but all the costumes are Mikuru's._ _Write your name down at the top._ " She passed the amidakuji and a pen around for all the Brigade members to sign. " _Okay first is Yuki._ " Nagato methodically traced her way down the ladder to the bunny girl costume. She went over to the rack of costumes and took the bunny girl costume behind the white board to change but she didn't reemerge.

" _The costume will not fit me. There is too much space in the chest area._ "

"Wah!" Mikuru covered her face in embarrassment. " _I'm, I'm sorry_!"

' _It's not your fault, Mikuru. We still love you even if your clothes won't fit us.'_ Kyon said to himself.

Next was Koizumi. He ended up with the frog costume. When he reemerged from behind the white board Kyon couldn't control his snickering. Koizumi looked ridiculous.

" _Is something wrong?"_ He asked.

" _No_ –snicker- _nothing Koizumi, that costume_ –snicker- _really suits you_." Kyon couldn't hold back any longer. He let all his laughter out. By the end he was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach. Next was Mikuru's turn. She was assigned her normal maid outfit. Kyon had been hoping she would get the nurse outfit but no matter what Mikuru wore she still looked cute. Aaron went after Mikuru. He ended up with the shrine maiden outfit.

' _Not too bad.'_ Everyone agreed.

"Um _,_ how do I look?" Aaron examined himself wearing the costume.

" _Moe_! _That response. That shy look on your face. Everything about you in that costume screams moe!"_ Haruhi was whipped into a frenzy and attempted to tackle Aaron but she was held back by Kyon.

" _Don't worry she'll calm down in a little bit."_ He promised. " _I swear there's something definitely wrong with how her mind works."_ After Haruhi regained her senses it was Kyon's turn. ' _Alright all that's left is_ AH!' He looked at the two remaining choices ' _The cheerleader and the nurse costumes.'_ He felt bad for laughing at Koizumi at least he got a gender ambiguous costume. ' _I'm screwed either way.'_ He traced the line down to the nurse outfit.

 _"It really suits you_." Koizumi smiled.

" _Go to hell."_ Kyon mumbled.

" _Then I get the cheerleader."_ Haruhi changed behind the white board. " _Now that everyone is in costume we can eat._ " The SOS Brigade made short work of the hamantashen Aaron's father sent.

" _Sup, Haru-nyan?"_ A cheerful Tsuruya entered the clubroom. " _Oh? Why are you guys cosplaying and why is Kyon wearing a nurse outfit?"_

" _We're celebrating_ Purrim." Haruhi explained. " _I made an amidakuji to decide who gets what costume."_

"Purrim, _huh?_ _Sounds like fun. I want to cosplay too_."

" _I think there is a Chinese dress on the clothes rack over there."_

" _I see it."_ She changed behind the white board and then reappered. " _Ta da."_ Tsuruya put one hand behind her head and the other on her hip. " _I know I'm stunning. You boys can't probably handle my womanly charms_. Nyron~?" Tsuruya noticed Aaron in the shrine maiden outfit.

" _Hey hey, Haru-nyan, who's that in the shrine maiden outfit?_ "

" _That's Aaron he's my American friend who's spending a semester here."_

 _"Oh yeah people in my class were talking about an American student. Rumor has it you fell in love with him during your homestay so you forced him to come to Japan so you could spend more time with him. I heard you two were living together_ _just_ _like_ _a married couple._ " Tsuruya teased.

" _That's not true at all!"_ Snapped Haruhi. Her cheeks were dark red and she was pursing her lips.

" _You're blushing, Haru-nyan that means you're hiding something."_ Tsuruya slyly leaned in front of Haruhi's face so the two were eye to eye.

" _We are living together though."_ Confessed Haruhi.

 _"Cool!_ Megas _cool_!" Tsuruya clapped her hands together. "Major scandal."

" _I guess."_ Conceded Aaron. The hyperactive girl made Aaron feel uneasy.

" _I've always wanted to hang out with an American. Can I borrow him this Saturday, Haru-nyan?"_

"Borrow _?"_ Aaron raised an eyebrow.

" _It's not like I had any Brigade activities planned._ Okay, _you can have him this Saturday_."

"Wait a minute," Aaron started to protest.

" _Objection overruled_." Haruhi declared.

" _We're going to have_ megas _fun."_ Tsuruya promised.

' _Haruhi really needs to learn to have some empathy once in a while.'_ Kyon sighed. He placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "I feel your pain." Kyon told him in English.

" _Thank you, my friend."_ Aaron responded in Japanese. Soon the time came to go home so the SOS Brigade members changed out of their costumes back into their school uniforms.

" _See you at 4PM at the clock tower on Saturday."_ Tsuruya winked. Mikuru, Koizumi, and her all went the same way after leaving school. Kyon, Haruhi, and Aaron went the other way.

"Do mind telling me why you planned my weekend for me without my consent?"

" _It's embarrassing but_ ," Haruhi poked her fingers together. " _I'm a sucker for romance. I thought if you and Tsuruya go out this weekend something interesting might happen."_

' _I figured it was something like that.'_ Kyon stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So all of this is for your romantic fantasies?" Haruhi was ashamed to admit it but Aaron was right. He grumbled and scratched his head.

"Okay I'll do it but no more using me for your benefit."

"Thank you, thank you my American friend." Haruhi expressed her gratitude by placing her hands together and bowing her head slightly.

"You have to promise no more matchmaking."

"I promise." Haruhi held up her right hand.

' _Such hollow words can't fool me.'_ Kyon knew Haruhi had no intention of following through on her promise. Kyon left Haruhi and Aaron to turn down the street where he lived. Haruhi and Aaron returned to her apartment. Haruhi cooked steak and rice for dinner. Aaron helped her with the dishes. The remainder of the evening was spent doing homework. Haruhi ended up helping Aaron again and when she returned from brushing her teeth he was slumped over her low table just like yesterday.

' _I wonder if this is going to be a trend?'_ Haruhi put a blanket over Aaron then turned off the lights in her room and climbed into bed. The week passed by quickly. When Aaron's alarm woke him up Saturday morning Haruhi was nowhere to be seen.

'Maybe she had to run an errand or something.' Haruhi lied when she said she hadn't planned any Brigade activities. She went to each member's house and forced him or her to join her in spying on Aaron and Tsuruya. At 3:45 Aaron arrived at the designated meeting spot. He checked the clock tower.

"I'm early." He said to himself. 'How am I supposed to communicate with her? I can't speak fluent Japanese and I'm not sure if she understands English. I guess I'll just do my best.'

" _Over here!_ " Aaron turned his head. It wasn't hard to pick out Tsuruya from the crowd. She was the only person with green hair and a pink vest. It also helped that she was vigorously waving and shouting to get Aaron's attention. Aaron held up his left arm to acknowledge her. She ran over to where he was standing by the clock.

" _You're here early. Couldn't control your excitement, huh? It's not everyday you get to go on a date with someone as beautiful as me._ "

"Not true. I only do this for _Suzumiya-san_ 's benefit."

" _Liar."_ Tsuruya playfully stuck out her tongue. " _By the way, I only know a few English words but I understand it perfectly so you don't need to use broken English._ "

"I was worried you won't be able to understand me but I guess I assumed too much."

" _Aw you were worried about me?"_ Tsuruya pinched his cheek. Aaron was not amused. " _Anyway I didn't plan on just standing around, let's go._ " She took Aaron by the arm and started dragging him towards the crosswalk. Haruhi, Kyon, Koizumi, Mikuru and Nagato all followed closely behind but made sure to stay out of Aaron and Tsuruya's line of sight.

' _Everyday I question why I put up with her_.' Kyon wouldn't trade anything for the time he spent with Haruhi or rather do anything else besides going along on her crazy expeditions however he still complained about being forced to do so against his will. Tsuruya took Aaron to an arcade near the train station.

" _Let's see how good you are at_ DDR _."_ Challenged Tsuruya. She soon found out. "Bwa ha ha ha!" Tsuruya laughed uncontrollably while Aaron glanced to the side, his face bright red. " _Wow, I never knew you could receive a negative score in_ DDR."

" _Shut up."_ Aaron muttered.

"Ha ha ah ha." Tsuryua finally calmed down. She wiped the tears from her eyes. " _You hungry?"_

"Sure I could go for something to eat."

" _Fantastic."_ She grabbed Aaron by the arm and dragged him out of the arcade. Haruhi and the other Brigade members stealthily trailed behind them. Aaron and Tsuruya stopped at a takoyaki stand. " _How is it?"_ Tsuruya asked as they walked and ate.

"Good." Aaron replied between mouthfuls.

" _I've never traveled outside the country before so tell me about where you live in America_."

"Where I live there are only two seasons winter and summer. The streets aren't crowded with people and when you look up you can actually see the clouds."

" _Nyron~ I really want to visit America but my parents say I have to graduate first."_

"If you need a place to stay during your visit we have room in our house."

" _Really?_ Megas _awesome. Thank you_." Tsuruya smiled, exposing her fang.

"It's almost five o'clock." Aaron checked his phone. "Is there anywhere else you wanted to go?" Tsuruya thought for a moment.

" _Oh yeah I remembered this place I've always wanted to go to but you can't go to it by yourself so I was waiting for someone to go with me."_

"Alright, where is it?"

" _This way_." Tsuruya took Aaron by the hand.

"You're joking, right?" Tsuruya led Aaron to a love hotel. Although he couldn't read the sign Aaron assumed the name of it was the "Boingo Boingo Palace" or something like that.

"Aaron," He turned his head to the side. Tsuruya looked deep into his eyes. " _Although we haven't spent much time together I think –_ snicker- Bwa ha ha ha ha. Bwa ha ha ha ha. _I'm sorry_." Tsuruya was clutching her stomach. " _Oh geez I think I pulled something."_ Aaron just shook his head.

'Her sense of humor is abnormal.'

"Phew." The SOS Brigade breathed a sigh of relief. When they saw the location they became worried but it all turned out to be a prank.

" _Tsuruya-san's sense of humor hasn't changed. She's always pulling jokes like this."_ Revealed Koizumi.

' _Maybe you should have told us this before we almost blew our cover to stop her.'_ Kyon popped a vein in his forehead.

" _That was a c…cruel joke she played."_ Remarked Mikuru.

" _According to data observation there was a 0.001%..._ " Nagato began.

" _Hey, hey they're moving again._ " Haruhi interrupted. Aaron and Tsuruya walked around for a bit longer before heading back to the clock tower.

" _I had a lot of fun today."_

 _"_ Me too."

" _See you at school."_ Tsuruya ran off turning her body to wave back at Aaron. He waved back. Aaron walked back to the apartment.

"Haruhi?" Aaron called out to her as he opened the door. She didn't reply. 'Maybe she's still out doing her errands?' Tsuruya was hyperactive and her sense of humor was abnormal but she was still friendly and fun to be around. 'I'll probably see her at school.' Aaron removed his shoes near the front door and then plopped down on the couch. He turned the TV on. About twenty minutes later Haruhi opened the door to the apartment.

"Where were you?" Aaron asked, reclined on the couch.

" _Oh you know, places doing things."_ Haruhi answered ambiguously.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?"

" _Sashimi and Miso soup."_

"Okay." Aaron turned off the TV and got up off of the couch. Aaron prepared the meal all by himself while Haruhi set the table.

" _So,"_ Haruhi put her chopsticks down. " _How was your date with Tsuruya-san?_ "

"We went to the arcade where she kicked my ass in DDR then we had takoyaki from a street vendor and finally she took me to a love hotel."

" _You guys didn't… you know…"_

"No, it was just some stupid joke but you should have seen her laughing." Aaron picked up a piece of salmon with his chopsticks and chewed the fish thoroughly.

" _It takes some time to get used to her."_ Haruhi remarked. " _She means well but often her jokes go too far."_

"I have to admit though I had fun today with her."

"Really? I'm glad." Haruhi smiled. " _Aren't you happy I set the two of you up_."

"No, but I guess I should thank you for doing so."

" _You're welcome."_ Haruhi finished her sashimi. They cleared the table once they were done eating and spent the rest of the night watching Haruhi's collection of Super Sentai DVDs. During Episode 8, Haruhi suddenly felt Aaron fall against her shoulder. He was sound asleep. His gentle breaths caused his chest to rise and sink. Haruhi grabbed a blanket draped over the couch and put over Aaron and herself. " _Goodnight."_ She whispered to her friend. Haruhi continued to watch the DVD until she too fell asleep.

AN:

· Purim is a Jewish holiday that commemorates the day the Jewish population of the Persian Empire was saved from annihilation. Jews all over the world dress up in costume, eat triangular shaped pastries called hamantashen, and retell the story of how the Jews were saved.

· The clock tower featured in the anime has a real-life counterpart. It serves as a meeting place for fans of the series from all over the world.

· Aaron does not live in the city of Chicago but rather outside the city in the suburbs

· I couldn't pick a certain sub-series of the overall Super Sentai category so I'll let you pick your favorite series


End file.
